Gnar/Estrategia
Official Strategy Gameplay a prehistoric yordle best suited to the Rift’s top lane. A transform champion with clear strengths and weaknesses in both Mini and Mega forms, Gnar fights best when he anticipates his fits of rage, and come late game, brawls most effectively as a tank or fighter. Top Lane Gnar’s rage meter fills slowest at the start of the game, so mastering his Mini form is key to a successful early game. Fortunately, Mini Gnar has plenty of tricks up his furry sleeves to keep his more fragile form safe from enemy aggression. deals decent damage to his lane opponent, and its slow helps Gnar maintain distance and avoid retaliation. Once unlocked, applies further damage, helping Gnar gain lane dominance with timely basic attacks and repeated . Mini Gnar is best off saving as an escape: it’s a solid disengage ability that he can use on lane opponents or junglers as they come in to take him out. And then there’s . A brutal beast with significant crowd control and surprising burst, Mega Gnar brings a completely different playstyle to bear complete with inherent strengths and weaknesses. He’s a juggernaut: slow, strong and resilient, and while he delivers a punishing burst of damage, he has little to follow up with. While Mini Gnar is nimble enough to dart around the edges of combat, Mega Gnar thrives in the heart of the fight. After in to face his enemy top laner, quick casts of and should see all but the most defensive of enemies pummeled effectively. He has considerable vulnerabilities, though, particular when being ganked. Mega Gnar has no effective means of escape, and has to rely on raw health and resistances to keep him alive as he lumbers back to the safety of his tower. Things change meaningfully once Gnar hits six and gains access to While it hits hard enough, the utility is strong enough to save Gnar’s life - and end his enemy’s - particularly when they’ve strayed close to walls. Bait your opponent into the brush as Mini Gnar, then transform and use to smash them into the wall, stunning them as you burst them down with the rest of your abilities. If your enemy’s particularly confident and tower dives, use the ability to stun them against your turret. When trying to survive a gank, simply throwing them away should give you the time you need to escape. Teamfights Gnar has three distinct phases during teamfights, each oriented around timing his forms. First, he needs to avoid engaging for a while as Mini Gnar builds up rage, kiting with basic attacks, and ’s passive to put a dent in the enemy frontline. Once Gnar’s about to pop, he’s best suited Bouncing in towards the enemy team. Whenever Mini Gnar’s activates an ability with full Rage, he transforms into Mega Gnar while using it, so while the gathered targets might see a small ball of fluff leaping towards them, something very different will land in their midst. Once Mega Gnar’s landed, his role is to disrupt as much as possible, using and to damage and crowd control all nearby enemies. Gnar works best as his team’s tank here, blocking skillshots with his considerable frame and forcing the enemy damage dealers to focus on him. Knowing when to use is critical: smart timing can interrupt several enemy abilities simultaneously, while smart positioning can send the entire enemy team crashing into a structure, stunning them all and giving his allies the chance to secure kills. As Mega Gnar’s Rage meter starts to fade, Mini Gnar’s strengths become an amazing asset in clean-up. He’s fast, he can close gaps with Hop and his basic attacks, which, when numerous enough, trigger Hyper and give Mini Gnar a huge movement speed boost. Add in , and Gnar has all the tools he needs to catch and finish off his targets. Synergy Skill usage * Using on a unit with a full rage meter will cause you to bounce off that unit, but instead of a second bounce you will transform in midair and perform . Use this to reach the enemy squishies by bouncing off a minion, jungle creature, or enemy tank. * is a powerful initiate and anti-initiate. Use it to peel enemy tanks off your carries or to push enemy carries towards your tanks. Chaining 's stun to in a teamfight will create a devastating AOE crowd control and damage. * can be buy time to over a wall thanks to its AOE slow. It can be thrown in front of you instead of directly at enemies in order to prevent the boomerang from reversing direction too quickly. * has far less escape options than , so your best bet is to slow their movement with , , and before attempting to over a wall. Note that if you manage to stall long enough to revert to , you will receive a large speed boost from in addition to your natural mobility. * While you are in the laning phase, can be your best ability, in some matchups, try to use it first when engaging an enemy. The best time to use as your engaging tool is around level 5, 7, or 9 because you'll most likely have 1 or 2 points into , 3-5 points into , and 1 to 2 points into , depending on your matchup. Now with every thing set, on to the enemy if you can, auto attack with your attack speed boost and follow up their reaction with , and popping . * is very useful throughout the laning phase, and tower/ wave pushing. ** Use to catch . ** Hide in the brush while you wait for the jungler (ganking you) to cut your path to the tower in front of you off, and then off them and get away safely. ** into the impassable wall next to an outer tower to not over extend and get an attack speed boost to bring down the tower faster. However, be precautious because is your only escape when flash is down * As all of 's abilities mark a target with , quickly landing all skill shots with speeding up your auto attacks will burst down your enemy down quickly, leaving you enough chasing time to kill with passives before they're under turret. Build usage is an AD fighter and marksman hybrid that utilizes the ranged offensive and mobility power of his form and the melee tankiness of . Generally speaking, an AD bruiser is the favorable choice, as despite being ranged, Mini Gnar still has a short range and low defensive stats. Also, building tanky lets Gnar take better advantage of his absurdly high base stats while he is on his Mega form. It is important to note that Gnar can afford to build mostly or fully tanky due to his good base damage and his doing magic damage based on the enemy's max health. It is still recommended to build one or two offensive items, however, as Gnar scales well with damage and this allows him to become even more destructive during teamfights. * When building for offense, raw AD and attack speed are the most favored choices, when compared to stats such as armor penetration, cooldown reduction, or critical chance. Offensive Items * Due to the autoattacking nature of 's kit, is a good item to build on him. The anti-tank % health damage from the item's passive synergizes well with 's passive % health damage, and the active is a good addition with 's movement speed bonus. * is an excellent item on . The movement speed passive will allow to kite better in his ranged form and stick to enemies better in his form. The built in 8% movement speed bonus is also useful for 's mobility as well. The 's passive works well in 's kit providing if he constantly catches his boomerangs for the instant cooldown reduction. ** Keep in note that while building , the mana is completely wasted on , he does not utilize ability power that well, and his abilities have long cooldown in lower levels. As such, it's recommended to build or in the item build first, with as the last item to complete the item. ** Spellblade does poor damage with Mini Gnar, as he has one of the lowest base attack damage on the entire game. However, Mega Gnar has the highest base attack damage on the entire game, making Trinity Force extremely strong while Gnar is on his Mega form. Mini Gnar can still take advantage of the mobility that Trinity Force provides. * Avoid building and when it comes to pushing lanes, as has virtually have no control in either of his forms to utilize these items' passives. Instead, consider building a , as he can utilize the item's Static passive in both and forms. * Due to 's high attack damage ratios and his basic attack nature of his kit, consider building an and/or . The former adds a lot of power in his basic attacks while the later gives him more sustain through life steal and a useful shield to protect himself when he goes into form. ** A is a good item on if is built. The item not only gives him movement speed, critical chance, and attack speed, it also gives him a passive that allows him to ignore unit collision, thus adding more mobility for . * A is a good offensive/defensive item to build on . Not only does this item give Gnar even more attack speed to activate more often, but it also improves this ability's damage, by shredding the enemy's magic resistance. Speaking of which, this item gives more magic resistance to Gnar himself, which is good since he gains no magic resistance per level. * is considered to be a far superior item than on . First, grants Gnar some health, something that he needs when he enters form. Second, has a lot of AoE in his kit, which synergizes well with the item's passive. Finally, gives cooldown reduction, which is useful for 's long cooldowns. ** Last Whisper may still prove to be a solid choice if there is an enemy with massive amounts of armor (such as ), since it doesn't require to be stacked to reach it's full potential and gives more armor penetration, but keep in mind all the benefits you are losing from The Black Cleaver. ** Similarly, consider building a , as the item's active is useful for chasing down enemies thanks to 's mobility. * is a powerful late game item for because of the item's built in movement speed, the attack speed, and tenacity that will greatly increase 's defensive, kiting, and chasing potential. * benefits a lot, since he gains no magic resistance per level. It can be later upgraded to , making Gnar more powerful, the closer to death he is. Make sure to build some defensive items alongside Maw of Malmortius, so that Gnar doesn't die too early and makes the best use of the passive. * can be a good item in an hybrid build since passive damage is enhanced by 100% ability power. Keep in mind however that many 's abilities deal AOE damage and so apply spell vamp only in reduced form. Also note that 's passive is a magic damage on hit effect and procs neither spell vamp nor life steal. * should be considered if dealing with a crowd control and/or magic damage heavy team. Defensive Items * Because and scales with 's maximum health, it's is recommended to prioritize building defensive items that grants him health: ** is the best armor and health item for . It provides massive armor and HP, and the passive allows him to trade better with most ranged AD champions as they tend to build attack speed. The active also allows Gnar to kite his enemy better. ** A synergizes well with initiate, increased maximum health and health regeneration. ** A is perhaps the most useful item for as it not only gives him 700 health, but it allows him to kite better in form and stick to enemies better in form thanks to the on-hit slow. Consider building this item in conjunction with for better kiting potential in his ranged form. ** is a good defensive pushing item thanks to the damage over time passive the item gives. ** If has enough life steal and health regeneration in his build, consider building a , as this item adds more sustain to his kit with a nice magic resistance in it as well. ** If dealing with a team with heavy crowd control and assassins, consider building a to mitigate a lot of assassination or crowd control potential from the enemy team. ** is a more supportive item, since it benefits the entire team with magic resistance and a shield during teamfights. With that said, it should only be considered if Gnar is very behind or if the enemy mage is very fed and posing a threat to your team. * Although gives no health at all, it must be considered if the enemy AD carry is posing a threat to your team or if there are only AD champions on the enemy team. This item's passive makes the enemy ADC think twice before focusing Gnar during teamfights. Recommended builds Countering * 's auto-attacks have a very short range, and his is a skillshot. Consider using champions who outrange Gnar, such as . * Gnar has no natural sustain. And to aggravate the problem, he gains no extra health regeneration per level in his Mini form. As such, champions with sustain, such as , and are excellent choices against Gnar. ** Vladimir is peharps the best of all choices, since he is ranged (in fact, his abilities outrange Gnar's auto-attacks). The other mentioned champions are melee, and Gnar can potentially win against them by kiting them. *If you want to gank a Gnar, try to bait its Mega form. While Mega Gnar is tankier and more durable, his dash has a shorter range than on his Mini form, and cannot bounce when it hits enemies. Because of this, Mega Gnar is way easier to gank. *Don't stack health without lots of resistances when facing Gnar. This will only make his get stronger, and also Blade of the Ruined King (if Gnar decides to buy it). Instead, consider buying attack speed reduction items such as and since Gnar is very reliant on auto-attacks and procing the passive from his Hyper. **Armor is the best option to reduce Gnar's damage, but you may still want to buy magic resistance to counter Hyper, since this ability does magic damage. **Some people stack health on Gnar, to take advantage of / 's health scalings. This makes Gnar also vulnerable to and , since these are two items who do more damage the more health the enemy has. * Beware attempting to dive a low heath . Transforming into grants him a powerful and irreducible healing effect (gaining max hp like 's ), a method of pushing you further into tower range and possibly stunning as well ( ) and . Unlike , all CCs applied are AOE, therefore even 2-3 man towerdives are unlikely to result in a positive outcome for your team ** Of course, this only applies if the rage meter is nearly filled. Keeping track of this is the key to knowing the difference between an easy kill on a squishy or a suicidal dive against a CC heavy bruiser. Champion Spotlight de:Gnar/Strategy en:Gnar/Strategy ru:Gnar/Strategy Categoría:Estrategias de Campeones Categoría:Estrategias Categoría:Campeones Estrategias Categoría:Campeones/Estrategia Categoría:Estrategias de campeones Categoría:Traducir